JP H6-101534 A describes an evaporated fuel processing device. The evaporated fuel processing device executes a purge process of adsorbing evaporated fuel in a fuel tank using a canister and supplying the evaporated fuel in the canister to an intake passage of an engine. In the purge process, a pump is used to supply a purge gas containing the evaporated fuel from the canister to the intake passage.